A Love Story between a Keeper and a Chaser
by CastleVikkiHP
Summary: A Katie and Oliver one-shot. Hope you enjoy!


Love Story about a Keeper and a Chaser

Katie's Point of View

I had just finished a really hard Quidditch training session and was in the locker rooms with my two best friends, Alicia and Angelina who are both on the Gryffindor team with me and we all play the position of Chaser. The others on the team are the Weasley twins Fred and George who are 5th years and they are our beaters, Harry Potter who is a 3rd year and he plays as our seeker. The last member of our team is Oliver Wood who is our captain and keeper, he is a 7th year and in his final year at Hogwarts. We all get on really well as team which is good.

I am standing in the girls changing room still in my dirty Quidditch robes while Alicia and Angelina have both changed. "I'll meet you guys in the common room." I tell them as we are the only ones in the room.

"You sure Katie? We don't mind waiting." Alicia tells me.

"Yeah. Besides I want a long shower as I ache like nothing." I say. I then see Alicia and Angelina walk out of the room and I hear them meet with Fred and George as they have left the boys changing room.

I wait till I can no longer hear any of their voices before I quietly move towards the door to leave the girls changing room. I open the door and peek my head out the door to make sure I am the only one about. When I am sure that no-one else is about, I walk out of the changing room and across to the boys changing room. I open the door and hear a quiet voice say, "The coast is clear Kates."

I turn around and see Oliver standing in an alcove near to the door. "You scared me half to death Ol." I tell him fiercely, while moving towards him.

"Sorry K. I just wanted you to know that it was safe to come in." He tells me as I get closer to him. When I am within his arm length, he opens his arms and gently places his hands on my hips. "You look beautiful." He adds.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm still in my Quidditch robes." I say not taking my eyes of his face.

"You are always beautiful to me. No matter what you wear." He says as if I never said anything. He has raised his right hand to stroke my check.

"Thanks, that is really sweet of you to say." I say giving in. He then lowers his head and I can feel his breath getting closer to mine. I then feel his lips on mine. As soon as I feel them, I open my mouth and I feel his tongue slip into my mouth. We then start a battle with our tongues. Oliver then moves his right hand to the back of head and his left wraps around my waist while my hands rest on his chest. Our kiss is intense but I finally pull away after a few more minutes.

As I stand a little away from him I see that he is still in his Quidditch robes also. He then takes my right hand in his left and says, "I think we need to change." He then leads me further into the changing rooms so should anyone come in they wouldn't see us.

Once we are hidden, I feel Oliver's arms around me and I see the cute smile on his face I love so much. "So why haven't you had a shower Captain?" I ask him with humour lacing my voice.

"I didn't fancy one till now." I hear him say with his sexy Scottish accent. "We are off the pitch Kates; there is no need for Captain." He adds.

"I know I just like teasing you with it, Ol." I say watching his eyes relax. "Besides I love it when you tell me off." I add while moving my hands so they are around his neck.

"Is that so?" He asks raising an eyebrow. I nod my head; he then continues with, "In that case I will have to tell you off more often on the pitch." He says smiling.

"I only like it when you tell me off, off the pitch." I say seriously.

"I know you do, I was kidding." I hear him say apologetically. He then lowers his face and gives me a soft kiss on the lips. After a second he pulls away, "Am I forgiven?" He asks.

"I was never mad at you Ol, but will if you stop kissing me." I tell him. I then pull him towards me and our lips meet in another kiss. He then guilds me back towards the tiled wall near the showers. As I feel my back gently hit it, Oliver removes his arms from my waist and places them either side of my shoulders. He kisses me with more force and I can't help but moan a little which causes my mouth to open and Oliver slides his tongue in taking me by surprise.

Suddenly we hear an almighty crash from outside the changing room. We pull apart quickly out of shock. "Shit someone is here." I hear Oliver swear and I can see the panic in his eyes. We just stare at each other until we hear a voice.

"Ollie, you still in here mate?" Says the voice of Oliver's best friend Nathan Gardner.

"Shit it is Nathan. You will have to hide K." He says still looking panicked.

"Where do you propose I hide exactly?" I ask quickly and harsher than I meant to.

"Just hide around the corner opposite the showers." Oliver says quietly then he moves back to the more open part of the changing rooms.

From my hiding place opposite the showers I hear the door to the changing room open and Nathan's voice saying, "What you still doing here Ollie? I thought practice ended ages ago?"

"Oh it did Nate. I was just going over more strategies to try with the team." He says pretty convincingly. This isn't hard because in the past Oliver has been known to do that.

"Right. You had to do that still in your dirty robes?" Nathan questions.

"I got carried away. You know me and Quidditch." I hear Oliver say rather lamely.

"You aren't the only one missing. Johnson and Spinnet are looking for Bell. Haven't seen her have you?" He asks.

"Nope haven't seen Katie since the team left the pitch. I assumed she would have been with Angelina, Alicia, Fred and George." Oliver states. "Maybe she went for a walk or something. Look, wait outside and give me 20 minutes to shower and change. Ok?" He suggests.

"Ok mate. Only 20 minutes." Nathan agrees and I hear the door close again. I then hear Oliver footsteps coming towards me. I then walk out from where I was hiding.

"That was close Ol." I say nervously.

"I know it was Kates but we got away with it. Now we both need showers to clean up." He says in his sexy Scottish accent. He then links his hand in mine and we move towards the shower cubicle.

As we are standing in the small cubicle, I can see a mischievous twinkle in Oliver's eyes. "What are you thinking babe?" I ask him slightly nervously.

"I am thinking that we could shower each other." He says as his eyes twinkle even more at the idea.

"Under normal circumstances, I would maybe agree but I doubt if we did that we would be finished in 20 minutes, and if you aren't out there with Nathan in that time he will come in here." I tell him seriously. "So maybe we should just shower separately." I add and at his sad face I lean up and give him a quick kiss on the lips. I then walk into the next shower cubicle.

"I hate it when you are right Kates." He says as I turn my shower on. I quickly get undressed and step under the hot water. After a few minutes I start to wash my hair and I hear Oliver say, "You better use that lavender shampoo I like."

"Of course I will." I reply with laughing at what he said. I then rinse it out and place the conditioner on and after a few minutes rinse it out too. Once I have washed my body, I turn off the water and step out of the shower cubicle and I grab my Gryffindor towel and wrap it around my body. As I walk back into the main changing area, I see Oliver with his towel around his waist and he is attempting to dry his hair with another towel. "Looking hot Ol." I tell him and I can't help the massive smile that comes across my face as I look at my boyfriend.

"You know I am, K. You are looking sexy." He tells me as he walks over to me and we kiss. When I pull away, I gently push him away from me.

"Get dressed Ol." I say as I laugh at his puppy dog eyes. "Never going to work." I add, as he starts to get dressed none the less. About 10 minutes later and after a few more kisses, we are both dressed. "How am I going to get out of here?" I ask him.

"Look just wait for Nathan and me to leave then follow us out. Just make sure to keep a good distance behind us. I will mention to Nathan I need to go to the library to look at something, which should hopefully give you enough time to get up to the common room before me." Oliver explains quietly. "See you shortly, hunni." He says and gives me a final kiss before leaving the changing room to meet Nathan.

I give them a ten minute head start, before I finally leave the changing room. As I walk across the pitch, I see them about half way up to the castle and I see Oliver briefly turn around to see where I am. As I walk up the path from the pitch to the castle I see them enter the castle, so quicken my pace as I know Ollie won't be able to stall Nathan for long in the library. As I enter the castle, I run up the staircase and as I take a short-cut towards the common room that Fred and George told me about, I managed to get to the common room in about 5 minutes which I was thankful of. As I walked into the room, I saw Angelina and Alicia sitting with Fred and George. I notice that they all look slightly worried. I walked over to them and as I sit down on the sofa that Angelina and Alicia are on, Angelina asks me, "Where the hell have you been?"

"I went for a walk after training." I answer with, just and Oliver and Nathan enter the room. I see them making their way over to us.

"I see you found Bell then, which is good." Nathan says smiling at me.

"She only just got in actually." Fred said slightly protectively.

"Really, I thought you would have left with this lot." Oliver says trying to sound surprised and pointing at Fred, George, Angelina and Alicia.

"No, I decided I wanted to go for a walk after training. That isn't a crime." I respond with slightly angrily.

"Calm down, Katie. No-one said it was. We were just worried about you that is all what with Sirius Black on the loose." George says.

"Oh right." I say remembering that we weren't supposed to wander the grounds at night because Black was on the loose. I see out of the corner of my eye Oliver looking slightly worried. "Well nothing happened." I add quietly.

"Well how about you remember that we aren't allowed to wonder the grounds at night. As I don't really want to have to find another chaser for the team, because Black got you." I hear Oliver say jokingly but when I chanced a quick glance at him I could tell he was serious.

"I will from now on Wood." I tell him. "I'm heading to bed." I add, as I get up of the sofa and walk past Oliver and Nathan. I am just at the stairs when I hear Oliver call my name, so I turn around and say "Yes."

He doesn't say anything but raises his eyes at the stairs and I take the hint that he wants us to go up the stairs. So I walk up with him behind me, once we are out of the view of the common room, he takes my hand in his and says, "Seriously K, don't wander the grounds alone. I don't know what I would do without you."

"I won't Ol and I'm the same." I tell him. "I'll see you in the morning. Love you." I add and I give him a goodnight kiss on the lips.

"Night and I love you too." He replies once we have parted and I know he is watching me walk up the few stairs to my dorm room.

**A.N:- This is my first Oliver/Katie story and I hope you enjoyed it. I actually enjoyed writing this. Let me know if it is any good. Thanks for reading. Vikki xoxoxo **


End file.
